


Experience

by Aurae



Series: Star Wars Rare Pairs Collection (NC-17) [35]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tops Anakin, Anakin Is a Pushy Bottom, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, First Time Topping, Flash Fic, Friends With Benefits, Girl Penis, Interspecies Sex, PWP, Party in the GFFA: Star Wars Flash Exchange 2020, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurae/pseuds/Aurae
Summary: Anakin has the experience to know exactly what he likes. Ahsoka has the, ahem, properequipmentto give it to him.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Star Wars Rare Pairs Collection (NC-17) [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/670481
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68
Collections: Party in the GFFA: Star Wars Flash Exchange 2020





	Experience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



“Snips, hurry up! I’m dying over here.”

“Yes, Master,” Ahsoka muttered, “I promise I’m hurrying.”

Anakin knew what he liked, and although he’d never told her so outright, he clearly possessed plenty of prior experience. Ahsoka tried not to wonder where—or rather _with whom_ —he’d acquired this experience. As was often the case of late, she didn’t entirely succeed.

He hadn’t told her how he’d learned about Togrutan reproductive anatomy either, but in this respect, Ahsoka assumed his knowledge to be the standard prurient interest evinced by most male Humans in anything and everything living or dead remotely resembling the male Human penis. That was the usual story, anyway.

“Dying, Ahsoka, _dying_ ,” Anakin reminded her, spreading his legs even more widely and wriggling his buttocks to further emphasize the point.

“I heard you the first time, Master.”

She never done this before, yes, that was true, but it was what she was made for, right? Ahsoka’s _shish’n_ was everted, elongated, and erect, glistening with natural lubrication. It ought to be okay, right? She touched her delicately tapered tip against the wrinkled pucker of Anakin’s anus and began to push, taking him to the hilt in a single, deep, agonizingly sweet slide.

“Move,” Anakin hissed, impatient as ever. He was pulling frantically on his own organ. “Gods, if you don’t hurry up and move, I swear I’ll—”

Ahsoka stopped listening after that, stopped thinking altogether. All she could do was _feel_. The pumping of her hips, the scrape and the friction, the pounding, the slap of sweat-soaked skin on skin. She was so long and thick, and he was so tight, so hot. Every back and forth, back and forth pass drove their mutual arousal higher.

Anakin, whose passions always burned bright and quick, achieved orgasm first, of course, jerking and growling obscenities as his semen pulsed out of him. “C’mon, give it to me!” he cried. He clamped down wildly on her _shish’n_ , muscles clenching and releasing in frantic rhythm.

That was sufficient to throw Ahsoka over the precipice. Ecstasy tore through her like a thermonuclear detonation, and her fingers dug into Anakin’s waist as she held on for dear life, coming and coming and coming.

In the afterglow, Ahsoka felt boneless, muscles limp and shaky. Her montrals quivered. But by the time she’d eased herself out, her _shish’n_ over-sensitive and dripping foamy fluid, Anakin was already recovered and ready to get on with the next thing, whatever _that_ was.

“Hurry up! We need to get back before Obi-Wan and the rest notice we’ve been gone. No time like the present, Snips.” he said, prodding Ahsoka’s shoulder. His curls were perhaps more tousled than usual, Ahsoka noticed; otherwise, one would’ve had no reason to suspect them of doing what they’d just been doing. Was that a product of prior experience too?

“Yes, Master,” Ahsoka muttered, rubbing her face tiredly. She tried to pull herself together and didn’t entirely succeed. Someday, she vowed, she’d be able to keep up with Anakin. “I’m working on it.”

END

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to the exchange on April 6, 2020.


End file.
